ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Dominc
'Lauren Ann Holden '(born March 12, 1991 aged 20) is an Australian professinal wrestler best know under her ring name Lauren Dominc She is best known for her work in New Joshi Pro Wrestling USA and New Joshi Pro Wrestling in Japan Early life Lauren Holden was born in Newcastle,New South Wales,Australia in 1991 and was very happy about being British (a British convict by British none-the-less) descent as was her dad,mother,grandfather and grandmother. When Lauren was 15 she was arrested for disordly conduct after her and her father were seen shouting abuse at an Anti-British woman. The two were released with a warning. When Lauren was 17 she and her parents and grandparents moved from Australia to California,USA, Lauren got teased right of the bat at high school getting fellow students chanting "Go on back to your convict coloney" as well as "We All Shagged Matilda, We All Shagged Matilda, We All Shagged Matilda and so did our mates" Although that stopped after Lauren got into a friendship with the high school football team, who stood up for her and soon became very supportive of her, Lauren still keeps in touch with the entire team as well as some of her other friends. As well as that Lauren was very good at Sports the ones she excelled at where Greco-Roman Wrestling and Kickboxing which is what her wrestling moves are patterned on. New Joshi Pro Wrestling USA (2010-Present) Lauren had always loved wrestling and when she got the chance to join New Joshi Pro Wrestling USA she accepted it without a second thought, also when Lauren asked if she need to get slimmer the trainer replied "No you look different, not alot of girls have the guts to be on the big side" that statement boosted Lauren's confidence. Lauren made her NJoshiProWrestling USA debut in a losing effort to Justina Liger after the match Lauren attacked Justina from behind and Spike Piledrove her 5 times before lashing out at Security before telling the crowd to "Kiss My Australian Ass". Lauren made history be being the only Australian Female Wrestler to compete in Japan. New Joshi Pro Wrestling (2011-Present) It was announced that Lauren would wrestle her 1st match in Japan against Aja Kong on the 9th of May in Osaka. After a stiff striking match Lauren got the win with a Spike Piledriver on Aja Kong. Lauren afterwards took a leave of absence from wrestling to focus on her course work at San Diego High School. Lauren returned to wrestling for comedy promotion Osaka Pro Wrestling where she works currently where she faced Monkey Magic Dream a female Monkey Magic, Ebessen Dream as well as Kuishenbo Kamen Dream Lauren involved in dance off's, comedy moments in matches like trying to explain to her opponents what they had to do only to be punched in the face. Lauren's impressive, thick built body and massive,nice,round and-according to every male AND female preformer in Osaka Pro and New Joshi Pro Wrestling-distracting ass is a prime target for comedy wrestlers and frequent opponents of Lauren, Kuishenbo Kamen Dream and Ebassan Dream who usually grab, pinch,smack or literally kick Laurens large ass even the referee was in stitches. Finishers and Signitures *Spike Piledriver *Big Boot *Cobra Clutch Suplex *Kangaroo Sleeper (Dragon Sleeper with Bodysissors) *Moonsault *Down-Under DDT (Brainbuster DDT) *Hip Attack into the turnbuckle *Kapo Kick *Running Seated Senton *Springboard Seated Senton *Cross Legged Michinoku Driver *Guillotine Choke with bodysissors *Corkscrew Moonsault *Frog Splash *Superkick *Bodyslam into a Kapo Kick to seated opponent *Dragon Suplex Personal life Lauren has a YouTube account and claims when she retires from Wrestling she'll be heading back to her home of Australia ﻿ Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers